The Day I Say I Love You
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: It's Sonny's and Chad's 1 year anniversary. How do they get ready for a great day? Chad had something to say. What would that be? You'll just have to read and find out. Dedicated to Vampire95. READ AND REVIEW! Can't wait for her story to come soon!


**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything else just the plot.**

**This story is dedicated to Vampire95. Her sequel's comming up so get ready for one heck of a story. Please READ AND REVIEW.**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I have been going out for quite some time. It was going to be our one year anniversary this weekend and Chad has been getting busy lately. I wonder if he knows its' our anniversary? I just finished rehearsals and was heading towards my dressing room when I heard a girl screaming. It sounded similar to the scream Chad had when we went to that bonding camp. That was when I realized that it was him. I quickly ran to stage 2 to his dressing room. I open the door and looked around for Chad but could see him around.

"CHAD" I said yelling his name out like a lost child looking for it's mommy.

"CHAD?" I said again. I then heard chatters towards his changing room. I walked towards his changing room and knocked.

"Hey Chad, are you okay? I heard you scream. Can I come in?" I said asking all the questions like it was the end of the world.

"Uhhh yeah sure...I just gotta...umm ch-change. Be out in a minute." That was weird. Chad was never nervous. Of ANYTHING actually. I just sat down at his couch and turned on his flat screen T.V. and watched some re-runs of So Random. Chad came out wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform looking handsome as usual.

"So what got you all nervous" I said walking towards him putting my arms around his neck. I found his arms around my waist and our bodies pressed together like glue and paper.

"Oh well I just found out something...and it's our anniversary this weekend." YES! I knew he didn't forget about it.

"Yeah I know.. Just wanted to make sure that you knew." I said face to face with him then kissing him on the lips for a quick 3 seconds. I would always feel the spark every time. It's like we were meant to be together.

"Well I did remember. So that means that I have to prepare for my special lady's best day ever." I smiled in response and walked towards his couch again this time picking up one of his Tween Magazine copies he got every week.

"Good. So what was with the screaming then." I asked putting the magazine down looking up at him.

"Well I first realized that it was our first anniversary and that I need to look extra stunning for my lady on our special day. That means I have to spend more time on my-" I cut him off by saying.

"Woah woah woah. Back that tractor up. You don't need to be all handsome up for me cause you already are. I like you **just the way you are **and I **wouldn't change a thing**." **(A.N. Did you see what I did there. Huh?)**

"I know. Well I better get going. Got to work over time so I'll just see you later. Wait for me in the prop house I'll be there in about another hour or so. See you then Shortstack"

"You to Chaddykins." I said to annoy him. He gave me the _'I hate it when you call me that'_Look. I just smiled in returned and walked back to the prop house.

**Chad's POV**

I was thinking about our anniversary the whole time I was filming. The director got so mad at me for not concentrating that he let us all go early to get some rest. I just walked back to my dressing room and stayed their looking at my computer searching for romantic ideas to do on their anniversary. I wasn't needed to pick up Sonny in another hour or so so I just stayed here. I kind of felt kind of guilty for letting my Sonshine sitting in the prop house watching re-runs of our shows or reading a magazine to get rid of her boredom, but this is for a good cause. I continue searching the web until it was time to get my Sonshine home. I walk out of my dressing room grabbing my stuff and heading towards the prop house until I see my Sonshine sleeping safe and sound on the couch. She looked so cute and innocent when she sleeps. I just take off her blarmy and picked her up. I get her bag too and head towards the parking lot to my car. It was hard to get her in my car without waking her up. She was a really heavy sleeper or she was really tired. I guess I could have brought her home earlier and planned the whole anniversary dinner at home. When I finally got to her apartment, I grabbed my house key copy of Sonny's apartment and picked her up bridal style and put her down on her couch. I guess I was going to have to sleep here till she wakes up.

I spent that time to use Sonny's laptop and search the Internet for ideas. As I was doing that, I heard Sonny snoring. Her snore was so cute.

That was when I realized that I was going to say I loved her. It was something I nor Sonny have said to each other before. You see, to me, every time I hear people saying 'I Love You' just to anyone, I think to myself. Do they really love them? Or are they just saying that to be nice or to get something out of them. Love was something I have never use or have been in but Sonny was the only one in my life that was worth loving. My parents weren't the best of parents. They didn't do a great job cause I mean, I practically raised myself to actually be where I am right now. All my parents did was just feed me and give me shelter but other than that, it was nothing. At least that's what I think it is. My parents are divorced and that just tore me apart at first but, my mom would always say it was her and me against the whole world. I would always think of that every time I saw my dad seeing different kinds of women. I might have copied him at first but my side of the story is way way different to his. My side of the story for going out with random chicks are for publicity. My dad does it cause that's what he feels.

I was thinking all about the idea about my love to Sonny until I realized that it was twelve midnight. I was starting to yawn so I drifted of to sleep and dreamt the best dream in my life. Sonny and me getting married.

**Sonny's POV**

I was woke up 7 o'clock and looked around me to see that I was in my apartment. I was then wondering how I got from the prop house to my apartment. I then saw Chad sitting with my laptop open on his lap , sleeping against the wall. He looked so cute but it's time to get ready for work. I guess he must have picked me up and dropped me off here. He could have just woken me up but I was to tired to actually wake up. I then get up and grab my laptop from Chad's lap, and then woke him up. I shook him lightly until I heard a moan.

"Mmmm" Said Chad with his eyes closed.

"Chad, wake up it's morning." I said still shaking him.

"Just 5 more minutes Sonny" He said mumbling. I couldn't understand him at first but I then re-said it in my mind and got what he said. I started to open the curtains to let the sun shine come in my apartment. Chad then opened his eyes and looked grumpy.

"Why are you such a morning person Sonny?" He asked getting up and stretching.

"I'm not. I just slept to early to actually be this energized. Oh and thanks for dropping me off. You could have just woke me up and go home." I said going towards him.

"Yeah, but you were to cute to wake up. You might slap me again like the last time I woke you up when you slept in the prop house. Remember?" I then looked at him and said.

"Well that was because you dumped cold water on my face and could have at least shook me to wake me up. How could I not get mad at you." I said giving him a look.

"That was because I was still sinking in the idea that you were finally my girlfriend. Plus, I never do that kind of stuff so give me some slack" He said with a smirk. Even thought I really hated what he said, I just couldn't stand getting to mad at him.

"Well at least you know how now." I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, why don't you go get ready and just come here and eat." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Sure, you washed my extra clothes here right?" He asked still stretching. I guess he was in a bad position when he was sleeping.

"Yeah I did." I said and walked in the kitchen and prepared breakfast. I was thinking of making pancakes and orange juice old style. Ever since my mom moved back to Wisconsin, I learned how to make my own breakfast just like my mom made them. My mom's breakfast was still the best but at least I could eat my cooking right? Chad finally finished and I got prepared. We then headed to Condor Studios and went our separate ways.

After rehearsals, I text Chad to not drop me off home because I was gonna go out shopping with Tawni and get a ride home with her. I choose the perfect dress just the right one for me.**(A.N. Check out my profile for the dress.) **It wasn't something to classy but just perfect. I couldn't wait for out anniversary. I wonder what Chad did to prepare for it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The night of the anniversary**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chad's POV**

I had everything set. I bought Sonny a necklace that had my name and a message saying 'I LOVE YOU'. I had the band 'The Scripts' (Sonny's favorite band) to sing her favorite song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'. We will dance in the beach until our bodies were to tired to do anything at all. It was all perfect. I reserved the whole beach for just the two of us and a little picnic laid out in the middle of the beach. We will eat and watch the Sun set and I will give her the necklace and tell her that I love her. I love her more than anything and that she was my life. That would be the cue for the band to sing. Then I will bring her home and I will spend the next day with her like their is no tomorrow. I was going to do the whole 'Hang out all the day' Idea but we had work and it got in the way so I wanted to continue it all tomorrow on our day off like every week.

I called Sonny and told her to get ready and that I was going to pick her up right after So Random ends shooting.**(A.N. Lets pretend that the show ends before the sun sets. I doubt it does.) **She agreed and I went to my dressing room and got ready for our anniversary. I wore the same thing as our first date. It was something that wasn't to casual but not to fancy. Just in the middle plus it brought back so many memories. I was done in half an hour and that was a surprise since it takes me an hour to get ready. Like I always say, Sonny changed me. I was a lot kinder, sweeter, I wasn't known as a jerk or puppy shove. I actually own a puppy now and spend my time giving it baths and running along with it. Sometimes I get to lazy or to busy to actually walk with my dog so I make it run on the treadmill. I'm getting out of topic. I then look at the time and then at my phone and see that I have received a text message from Sonny saying she's ready and that she couldn't wait for our date. That was my cue to get her and go to the beach. I walked towards her dressing room and knocked. I normally just walk in but I decided to be a gentlemen and knock. I then see a HOT and I do mean HOT Sonny standing right in front of me. I was speechless and she was chuckling. I was pretty sure I was drooling by then and I wouldn't be alone if I was with my friends. I stopped my gaze and talked to her.

"You ready to go m'lady" I said extending my arm to her. She chuckled and smiled with a response of "We shall" We walked to my car and started to drive off.

The beach was half an hour drive and when we were close to the beach, I stopped at one of the closest little shops and parked. I then bring out a blind fold and give it to her. She was looking at me confused.

"Put it on" I said looking at her cute little face.

"Why?" She asked. She was making this a bit difficult.

"The place that were going to is a secret so put it on" I said. She did what I said and I started to drive towards the beach. She was getting annoyed with it and started scratching her nose from the irritation of the blind fold or because she hates wearing it. I kept chuckling to myself and kept focus on the road. The silence was a bit awkward and she broke the silence.

"Are we there yet?" She asked impatiently. I then look around the corner and finally reached our destination. I smiled and answered back.

"Yup. But you can't take off that blind fold until I tell you so." She then groaned and just stood there. I then get out of the car and help Sonny get out and we walked towards the picnic. I was pretty sure she knew where we were from the fresh smell of air around us.

"Were at the beach aren't we?" She said. See, she's a smart little cookie.

"Yes. You can take the blind fold off now." I said still holding her hand. She then looked around her surrounding and smiled.

"I love it" She said smiling her signature smile and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and short. I still felt the sparks just like every kiss we have. It's like we were actually meant to be. I really hope she was the one. We sat down and talked about almost anything and watched the sun set. I then looked at Sonny and gave her my present. It was a locket necklace that had our picture together and carved CDC on the front and a message at the back saying 'I LOVE YOU' it was what my heart was saying. It would be the first time that I said that. She opened it and stared at in awe.

"This is so beautiful Chad. I love it!" I smiled again and looked at her stare at it.

"I have learned in our relationship that I love you and only you Shortstack." I said seriously. She was still speechless.

"I have wanted to tell you at the right time when I actually feel it. I never had the weird feeling of love or being loved even from my parents." When I said that, she suddenly looked at me in shock.

"I I- Really?" She asked. I answered with a nod.

"I Love you to Chad. Always have and I always will." I was smiling really big. I didn't think that anything can make me stop.

"Well I have another surprise for you" I said smiling putting all the suff away and getting up.

"Really? and what would that be?" She said doing the same still looking at the necklace.

"Yeah but you'll have to wait and find out." She pouted and normally it worked but not this time. I then fold the blanket and put in the basket and looked at her still looking at the necklace. I think she was staring at it for at least half an hour already.

"You want me to help you put it on?" I said putting the basket down and going towards her getting the necklace and puting it around her.

"Yes please"She was so polite. She held up her hair so that I can put it on and I locked it.

"There, now you like twice as pretty." I said grabbing the basket.

"Really?" She then twirled and we started to walked back to the car. I then put it away and walk to where the band was. When Sonny first saw them, she started to scream out loud and their really wasn't any way to describe her scream. It was pretty loud. She then went up the stage and talked to them.

"OH MY GOD! CHAD I LOVE YOU!" I was laughing by then. I could have thought of this idea months ago. When Sonny finally calmed down, they started to play her favorite song.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'cause you'll know it's just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move _

They finished playing and Sonny and I were practically hugging/dancing. She was still smiling and I thanked them for comming here to sing to us. They gave Sonny autographs and their number to her. She was practically jumping from excitement. It was really funny. We finally walked back to the car and talked again.

"This was the best day ever Chad. I wouldn't have asked for a better one." She was still smiling looking at all the things she got from me like the necklace and autographs. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to sleep with those in her hand. I dropped her off at her house and I came along to sleep over.

"Can I stay for the night?" I asked looking at her.

"How about we stay at yours for the night. You've been to my apartment to much that you practically live here." She said I smilied and responded with a nod and yawned.

"I'll just go get my stuff and meet you at the car downstairs." I nodded again and left downstairs.

As I got to the car. I re-play all the things that happened tonight. All the surprises I gave to my Sonshine and the confesion I said. It was like we were going out for years when it was just a year. This was the day that I realized that Sonny was going to be the girl I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. FORVER!

**THE END**

**I would like to thank all the people who have followed my story Can I Have This Dance. It means a lot to me. I am going to do a sequel. Still on the making but I wanted to dedicate this story to Vampire95. I have helped her write a sequel to one of her one-shots called 'Love Begins With An Accident' It was a great story and you should really check it out. But please please please check out the sequel title called 'New Mind New Love' It may change but remeber to check out VAMPIRE95's story. Thanks for reading this story and pleas please please review. REVIEW! Hit that blue button and tell me what you think. That is all..Oh yeah and REVIEW! =)**


End file.
